Revan Maverick
"All will rest... in... pieces..." -Revan Maverick Riley Logan Calaway, also known by his ring name, Revan Maverick, is an American professional wrestler currently signed with the WFA. He is also well known for his time in ROH, NJPW, and, briefly, WWE. Prior to this, he was a former WWE United States Champion, three time IWGP Intercontiental Champion, NWA World Heavyweight Champion, and ROH Television Champion. Biography Calaway was born to wrestler Mark Calaway (The Undertaker) and an unknown woman. While attending high school and college, he started training in the wrestling business under his father's teachings and has even trained under other wrestling legends like Kane, Ric Flair, and Edge. He joined his high school's wrestling team, winning a couple of championships. WWE (2010-2012) Calaway debuted in WWE under the Revan Maverick '''ring name, defeating several wrestlers in squash matches before defeating Daniel Bryan for the WWE United States Championship. Months later, he lost the title to Sheamus. Afterwards, Maverick started making only part time appearances before asking for an early release from his contract to pursue a career in NJPW. This was confirmed in November 2012. '''NJPW (2012-2017) Still as Revan Maverick, he made his debut as the newest member of the stable Chaos, acting as a bodyguard to IWGP Heavyweight Champion Kazuchika Okada, but would suddenly betray the stable by attacking Okada and Gedo and join Bullet Club with Prince Devitt, Karl Anderson, Bad Luck Fale, and Tama Tonga, claiming that Okada and all of Chaos treated him like a 'peasant'. At Invasion Attack 2014, Maverick defeated former stablemate Shinsuke Nakamura, marking his first reign as IWGP Intercontinental Championship. At the same time, he left the Bullet Club following Devitt's departure. He would go on to make sporadic apperances, trading the IC title with Nakamura and Fale. Following AJ Styles' rise as Bullet Club leader, he sent his protege and Maverick's childhood friend, Dex Zeta, after him, culminating in a match at Destruction in Kobe, resulting in a double countout. After Zeta left the Bullet Club, he and Maverick team up for the first time, saving fellow gaijin wrestlers Matt Thunder and Raph Kaboom from Suzuki-gun. The four would become known as Legion, with Zeta's girlfriend, Eris Sabre, serving as their valet. The small gaijin stable became fan favorites for their unpredictability, winning and losing titles to and from the likes of Bullet Club, Chaos, Los Ingobernables de Japon, and main rivals Suzuki-gun. ROH (2017) Maverick debuted in ROH by defeating Marty Scuril for the ROH World Television Championship before subsequently losing it to Silas Young in December 2017. Despite signing with the WFA along with becoming leader of the new Syndicate of Darkness faction, Maverick continues to team up with Legion in ROH and NJPW. After Legion debuted on XCW, the group left ROH altogether. Personal Life Calaway is an avid motorcycle fan and owns several Harley's. He is also a fan of video games and anime, and always wears the trademark skull mask of Call of Duty: Ghosts since the game's release. Calaway dated fellow wrestler Skylar Eliza Jones, better known as Skylar Styles, before breaking up on good terms in late 2017. He is currently dating NXT Superstar Nhooph al-Areebi, better known by her ring name Aliyah. In wrestling Finishers * Deathscythe (Jumping Cutter, 2012-present; parodied from Randy Orton) * Hell's Gate (Modified gogoplata, 2012-present; adopted from his father) * Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver, 2012-present; adopted from his father) * Pedigree (Kneeling underhook facebuster, 2014; parodied from Triple H) Signatures * Sidewalk Slam * Soul Eater (Mandible Claw) * Snake Eyes * Spear * Choke Slam * Impaler DDT (Lifting DDT) * Snap Scoop Powerslam * Back Body Drop * Inverted Headlock Backbreaker * Embrace The Hate (Swinging Reverse STO) * Big Boot * Fireman's Carry Slam * Throat Thrust * New School (Ropewalk Diving Clothesline) * Damnation Lariat (Wrist Lock to Short Arm Clothesline; parodied from Kazuchika Okada) Managers * Kane * Laycool (Michelle McCool and Layla) * Dex Zeta Themes * Rollin (Air Raid Vehicle) by Limp Bizkit (2011-2018) * Blackwatch by Mandopony (2018-present) * "Last Chance Saloon by Deviant and Naive Ted (2013-2014; used while teaming with Bullet Club, 2014-2016; used while teaming with Legion) * Slip to the Void by Alter Bridge (2017-present; used while teaming with Syndicate of Darkness) * Heist by Lindsey Stirling (2016-present; used while teaming with Legion)